


Прометей

by Leytenator



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mindfuck
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: 1YL!Занзас\1YL!МукуроНаписано на реборн-Сикрет Санта по заявке:а) Авторский фик или перевод.б) 10069, X69, D18, D69, 1869; что-нибудь про dark!Дино или dark!Хром; юри с любыми персонажами, кроме fem!.в) Рейтинг - от R до NC-17, жанры: romance, PWP, UST, ангст, АУ, hurt/comfort. Как бонус: нежно люблю сюрреализм, майндфак и всяческий психодел. ХЭ обязателен (хочется же приятного перед праздниками х)).г) Не люблю стеб, джен и флафф, тройнички и любую разбивку пейрингов. Не воспринимаю Мукуро-шлюху и Мукуро-куфуфукающего ананаса.





	Прометей

**Author's Note:**

> 1YL!Занзас\1YL!Мукуро
> 
> Написано на реборн-Сикрет Санта по заявке:
> 
> а) Авторский фик или перевод.  
> б) 10069, X69, D18, D69, 1869; что-нибудь про dark!Дино или dark!Хром; юри с любыми персонажами, кроме fem!.  
> в) Рейтинг - от R до NC-17, жанры: romance, PWP, UST, ангст, АУ, hurt/comfort. Как бонус: нежно люблю сюрреализм, майндфак и всяческий психодел. ХЭ обязателен (хочется же приятного перед праздниками х)).  
> г) Не люблю стеб, джен и флафф, тройнички и любую разбивку пейрингов. Не воспринимаю Мукуро-шлюху и Мукуро-куфуфукающего ананаса.

Когда его приволакивают в особняк Варии и швыряют прямо на стол Занзасу, тот в первую секунду не может даже понять, что это. Мокрый окровавленный ком мяса, который непрерывно стонет и втягивает воздух с хриплым свистом, будто в легких дыра. С него стекают на пол бурые потеки отвратительно воняющей жижи, по комнате разливается запах крови и антисептика. И еще чего-то мерзкого — как в кунсткамере или морге.  
Занзас просил доставить ему этого человека лично, привести в кабинет без малейших промедлений.  
Это — не человек.  
Сжавшееся в комок тело издает очередной свистящий хрип, напрягается и раскрывается цветком, раскидывает руки и ноги в стороны, как длинные измятые лепестки.  
Мухоловка, сожравшая муху. Нет, наоборот — крошечное насекомое, в ослепительно чистой ярости сумевшее разорвать собственную темницу. Тюрьму.  
\- Вам пришлось взорвать тюрьму, что этот кусок дерьма так паршиво выглядит? Надеюсь, да, иначе он подохнет прямо здесь только из-за вашей тупости. И кому-то, блядь, за это придется отвечать.  
Занзас поднимается на ноги и обходит стол.  
Мукуро так и лежит на нем, тяжело дыша, впалая грудная клетка ходит ходуном, глаза с покрытыми запекшейся кровью ресницами плотно зажмурены.  
\- Если у него какая-то херня с глазами, я лично с каждого...  
\- Нет-нет, босс! Просто они подняли всю охрану с оружием, и нам пришлось отбивать его. Но с ним все в порядке! То есть, будет в порядке! Босс! Собственной жизнью клянусь!  
\- Никогда не клянись тем, чем могут распоряжаться за тебя, мусор.  
Офицер давится словами. Занзас глядит на него и чувствует отвращение не меньшее, чем при взгляде на окровавленный кусок мяса на столе. А, может, и большее.  
Мукуро издает тихий вздох и поднимает руку. Глаз он при этом не открывает, но ладонь с явно переломанными пальцами безошибочно тянется в его сторону.  
Занзасу кажется, что сквозь бурые потеки на лице он может разглядеть тонкую и острую улыбку.

* * *  
\- Я не буду делиться с тобой.  
\- Что ты сказал, мусор? - Занзас отлепляется от стенки и подходит к кровати. Лежащее на ней тело уже можно смело назвать человеком. Вот только эта опасная тварь — нечто гораздо большее, чем просто человек.  
\- Я не буду делиться с тобой, Занзас. Савада Цунаеши пригодится мне самому. Целиком и полностью. Живой и невредимый. Послушный. Под моим полным контролем — еще бы ему не быть послушным, правда, Занзас? Я не стану разрушать их маленькую дружную семью и любезно передавать Вонголу в твои руки. Ты ведь для этого меня вытаскивал? Я, видишь ли, весьма эгоистичен, как ты мог заметить. Ты же следил за мной так внимательно с момента нашей встречи. Ты очень внимателен, верно?  
Занзас чувствует, как внутри потихоньку разгорается пламя.  
\- Хочешь обратно? Я могу это устроить. Очень быстро.  
\- Нет.  
\- Что нет?   
\- Не хочу. И не устроишь.  
\- Удиви меня, мусор. С чего мне быть таким охуенно добрым?  
\- Я тебя знаю. Мы похожи, Занзас.  
Тот оглушительно хохочет.  
\- Гораздо больше, чем ты думаешь. И желание заполучить Десятого — лишь малая часть природы нашего сходства.  
Занзас молча смотрит на изможденное тело, окутанное паутиной бинтов и пластиковых трубок.  
Сходство?   
Смешно.  
Особенно смешно, когда в этом есть изрядная доля истины.

Занзас помнит, как увидел его в первый раз в школьном спортзале с покрытым потрескавшейся краской полом.  
Как насторожился мгновенно, словно зверь, почуявший не угрозу — другого зверя. Они обменялись взглядами, говорившими без всяких слов: «Здесь слишком много легкой добычи, чтобы мы бросались друг на друга. Может быть, позже».  
Занзас не в силах объяснить, почему эта тощая улыбчивая тварь мгновенно вызвала у него интерес. Он никогда не признает этого, но ему понравилось, как на него посмотрел тогда Мукуро. С уважением равного — но готового ради действительно стоящей цели и подчиниться. Ему это, пожалуй, даже польстило.   
Занзас никогда не был дураком. Вспыльчивым, агрессивным, ослепленным порою собственной ненавистью — да. Но не дураком.  
Он с первого взгляда понял, кто из кучки мелких шавок Савады действительно чего-то стоит.  
Мукуро был игроком. И Занзасу стало интересно узнать, каковы размеры его ставок.   
И будет ли он так же улыбаться в течение всей игры.  
А еще, глядя на эту улыбку, ему чертовски захотелось посмотреть на собственный член между этих тонких губ.   
Мукуро увидел каждую из его мыслей. На последней — улыбнулся чуть шире обычного.  
Но ее Занзас тоже оставил на потом.  
«Может быть, позже».  
Еще не ясно, отсосут ему или откусят член.

\- Ты согласен, - Мукуро не сводит с него внимательного взгляда.  
\- Нет. Я нахрен не вижу ни малейшего сходства между мной и тобой, мусор.  
\- Мы оба никогда не делаем ничего просто так. И знаем возможности нашей силы. Знаем то, что она превосходит многих. Я согласен на диалог, Занзас. Я не собираюсь выбираться из одной тюрьмы только затем, чтобы сразу попасть в другую. Переговоры. Вот как я это вижу.  
\- Хреново видишь. Ты у меня в долгу. Диалога не будет. Ты просто делаешь то, что я тебе скажу, понятно?   
\- О, не я один здесь недостаточно хорошо вижу суть вещей, - раздается в голове у Занзаса ласковый голос. Реальность начинает медленно скручиваться по спирали, стены плавно стекают на пол, деревянная обшивка за секунду прорастает в густой лес и поднимается вверх стеной. Босс Варии моргает пару раз, достает пистолет и лениво направляет его в сторону Мукуро.  
\- Мы оба с тобой позеры, Занзас, - доверительно сообщает тот и тихо смеется. - Твои пистолеты, мой трезубец — мы же прекрасно можем обойтись и без них. О да, они дают нам преимущество, но не так уж оно и велико, верно?  
\- Это вопрос удобства, мусор, - цедит Занзас.  
\- Ну да, ну да, - послушно кивает Мукуро и убирает иллюзию. Он растягивает губы в сладкой улыбке, такой приторной, что при взгляде на нее у босса Варии сводит скулы. - И престижа. Мы ведь не можем без него.  
\- Срать я хотел на это.  
\- Кресло главы Вонголы — очень почетное место. Но сила и власть у тебя и так есть. Значит, дело просто в статусе? Официальное звание «Самый»? Мы опять возвращаемся к престижу...  
\- Я не поведусь на твои провокации. То, что ты несешь херню с самоуверенным лицом, не делает ее меньшей херней. Это ты в своей вонючей тюрьме до такого додумался?  
\- А ты как думаешь? - придвигается ближе Мукуро. - Ты же знаешь сам, до чего можно додуматься в тюрьме. О, ты прекрасно об этом осведомлен, да, Занзас?  
\- Заткнись.   
\- У тебя ведь тоже было столько времени для размышлений...  
\- Кусок мороженого мяса не может думать, мусор. О тебе говорили, как об умной дряни. Не разочаровывай меня.  
\- Как это лестно. Но у меня и в мыслях такого не было. Я ведь знаю, что в глыбе льда — как и в глубокой толще вод — есть, о чем поразмыслить, - он поднимается рывком, натягивая трубки капельниц и провода датчиков. Запрокидывает голову и глядит снизу вверх прямо в лицо Занзаса. Мукуро облизывает губы и смотрит сквозь ресницы. - И я знаю, о чем можно думать там. Знаю, о чем ты думал.  
\- Вон из моей головы, дерьмо, - говорит Занзас очень тихо и четко. А потом его кулак врезается в скулу Мукуро с противным треском и разрывающим барабанные перепонки ревом: - Воооон!  
Иллюзионист отлетает назад, ударяясь затылком о спинку кровати. Когда он сползает вниз, на сверкающем полированном металле остается красная полоса. Мукуро прикрывает глаза и смеется в полный голос.  
\- О, ты так льстишь мне! Я не умею читать мысли, что ты! Я могу влезть внутрь человека, но не в его голову.  
\- Моли всех своих богов, чтобы я сдержался и окончательно не раскроил тебе череп. Влезть в твою голову будет очень легко. В прямом смысле, мусор.

* * *  
\- Мне больно... - стонет Мукуро. Он раскаленный как печка.  
\- Мышцы атрофируются, дебил. И в норму приходят не за один день. Первый месяц болеть будет адски. Я с такой перекошенной рожей ходил, чтобы не заорать, что от меня рядовые шарахались как от черта, - непонятно зачем объясняет Занзас. Черт бы побрал этого иллюзиониста, босс Варии никогда не испытывал этого мерзкого чувства вины. Не сказать, чтобы оно разъедало его изнутри, как утверждают слабаки, но бить полуживого Мукуро, которого сам же и вытащил из тюрьмы, было явной ошибкой.  
В конце концов, от него действительно может быть польза. Он предложил переговоры. Блядь, ну какие переговоры...  
Занзас просто не знает, что с ним делать. А Мукуро слишком слаб, чтобы внятно изложить, чем именно он может быть полезен.   
\- Так же... сильно? - вяло интересуется Мукуро и тихо стонет.  
\- А ты как думаешь, блядь? Это гребаных восемь лет без движения. Ничего, я потерпел — и ты потерпишь.   
\- Ты... сильный, - Мукуро смеется и цепляется за его руку. Влажная ладонь сжимается на секунду, а потом соскальзывает. Занзас понятия не имеет, зачем сидит здесь.   
\- Ты зато слабаком оказался.  
Это странно. С чего ему испытывать разочарование?  
\- Я просто... устал...  
Мукуро прикрывает глаза, тяжелое дыхание становится глубже и спокойней.  
Занзас думает, что давно пора встать и уйти. Вместо этого он молча смотрит на прикрытое тонкой простыней тело с остро выпирающими ключицами. Кожа у Мукуро почти прозрачная, кажется, что если присмотреться, можно увидеть циркулирующее по венам лекарство, которое вливают в него через капельницу. Занзас кладет ладонь на щею Мукуро и думает о том, что тот всего лишь самонадеянный мальчишка. Сколько ему лет? Всего шестнадцать. Как Занзасу тогда. Если бы у него был тогда кто-то старше и умней, он смог бы предотвратить...  
А, к черту. Кого он обманывает. Никто бы его тогда не смог остановить.  
Он все равно пошел бы на это. И оказался запертым на ебаных восемь лет.  
Восемь лет.  
Никто не знает — Занзас никому не говорил, как он провел эти годы в своей тюрьме. Они все думают, что он был чертовски удивлен, когда пришел в сознание и увидел перед собой повзрослевших знакомых.  
Они считают, для него прошло всего одно мгновение.  
Они в этом уверены.  
Занзас понимает этого самонадеянного засранца, чуть не тронувшегося мозгом в своей клетке, погребенной под километрами воды. А, может, он и вправду тронувшийся.  
Лед — та же вода.   
У Мукуро была возможность изредка выходить наружу.  
У Занзаса — только внутрь. В себя. Так глубоко, где никто еще не был.  
Он помнит какие-то обрывки. Словно пробуждался ненадолго от очень крепкого сна — и проваливался в него снова. Он видел лица. Однажды — отца, фальшивого отца с фальшивыми слезами на глазах. Он что-то говорил, но Занзас не хотел слушать эту тварь. Потом, пару раз — Сквало, с волосами гораздо длиннее, чем он помнил. Это был сон. А, может, и нет.  
Иногда Занзас просыпался от мыслей. Они разгорались ярким огнем у него в голове и не давали покоя. Что он сделал не так? В чем ошибся? Он засыпал снова с этой мыслью и огнем, бегущим по венам. В эти редкие минуты ему было тепло. Все остальное время он чувствовал только один пробирающий до костей ледяной холод.  
Мукуро слабо стонет и поворачивает голову, трется безотчетно щекой о широкую ладонь. Горячий. Когда он говорит, глаза у него горят огнем. Этот огонь знаком Занзасу. О него хочется греться.

* * *  
Когда Мукуро разрешают вставать, первое, что он делает — требует себе новую одежду. Долго пишет на листке список марок, ручка то и дело выпадает из слабых пальцев, но он со своей вечной упорной и сумасшедшей улыбкой продолжает писать.  
Узкие брюки и полувоенный пиджак сидят на нем, как влитые. Мукуро ходит по кабинету Занзаса, радостно разглядывая себя в отражении тусклого старинного зеркала в углу. Обычно оно загорожено какой-то херней, но Мукуро по-хозяйски сдвинул папки и документы в сторону.  
Слишком по-хозяйски. Занзас раздражен.  
От мельтешения верткой фигуры перед глазами, от того, как туго обтягивают задницу иллюзиониста штаны. Плоская задница, ну на что там смотреть, уговаривает себя Занзас. У него стоит. Он чертыхается и достает из ящика бутылку виски.  
По телу разливается огонь, но другой — жгучий и беспокойный.  
\- Как долг отдавать будешь? - мрачно интересуется он и делает большой глоток.  
\- У меня есть идея, - радостно откликается Мукуро и садится на край стола. Брюки угрожающе трещат. - Но сначала я бы не отказался выпить. Сам понимаешь — целый год без радостей жизни...  
\- Можно подумать, тебе до этого наливали вообще, - цедит сквозь зубы Занзас, но все-таки ставит на стол второй стакан.

 

* * *  
\- Ты даришь людям свободу. Даришь им надежду. Даришь им огонь. А потом приходит кто-то и приковывает тебя цепью к скале.   
\- Я что-то не заметил, чтобы ты жаждал принести пользу человечеству, - говорит Занзас и делает глоток. Они давно переместились из его кабинета в комнату Мукуро — он не любит называть это место палатой. Впрочем, теперь, когда отсюда убрали все лекарства и капельницы, она выглядит вполне сносно. Взъерошенная макушка Мукуро качается и слегка плывет перед глазами. - Скорее, наоборот.  
\- Это иносказание, - пьяно хихикает Мукуро. - Может быть, я просто хотел, чтобы они все сгорели в этом адском огне.  
\- И никто не посылал орла выклевывать мне или тебе печень.  
\- О, ты прекрасно справляешься с этой задачей сам, - Мукуро смеется, но сразу же замолкает, глядя на скривившееся недовольно лицо Занзаса. - Да, они просчитались. Наши тюремщики думали, что мы сами для себя сыграем эту почетную роль. Угрызения совести...  
\- Они просчитались, - повторяет Занзас и допивает до дна. - Пусть катятся к дьяволу — я ни о чем в этой гребаной жизни не жалею.  
\- Я тоже.  
Занзас отставляет пустой стакан в сторону. Поднимается с кровати, потягиваясь, как зверь перед броском. Скидывает с плеч куртку, быстро расстегивает пуговицы на рубашке и швыряет ее в сторону. Щелкает пряжкой ремня, глядя сверху вниз на развалившегося на смятых простынях Мукуро. Когда он избавляется от всей одежды и делает шаг вперед, Мукуро плавно тянется к нему и оглаживает его член. Выражение лица у него предвкушающе-голодное.  
\- Оооо, - тянет он восхищенно, взвешивая в узкой ладони тяжелую мошонку. - Это все мне? С чего такой царский подарок?  
\- С того, что ты как следует отымел мои мозги за эти пару недель...  
\- И тебе понравилось.  
\- Замолкни и не перебивай меня. Если ты так уверен, что мне понравилось, - Занзас ухмыляется широко и недобро, - то я просто обязан отплатить тебе ответной любезностью. Трахать мозги я умею гораздо хуже тебя, не спорю. Поэтому обойдемся привычным способом.   
\- Очень щедро, - кивает Мукуро. - Но с чего я должен согласиться?  
\- С того, что ты просидел в стеклянной банке целый год и чертовски хочешь под меня лечь.   
\- Это так, - соглашается послушно Мукуро, сжимая слегка пальцы на члене, сдвигая крайнюю плоть и обнажая головку. - Думаешь, этой причины достаточно?  
\- Если этой, блядь, недостаточно, - шипит сквозь стиснутые зубы Занзас, - то я тебе назову еще одну.  
Он хватает Мукуро за волосы и подтягивает его голову вплотную к своему паху.   
\- Говоришь, что ни о чем не привык жалеть? Ну так, блядь, вспомни, раз забыл за все это время: чтобы ни о чем не жалеть, надо сначала это что-то сделать.  
В повисшей тишине он слышит собственное тяжелое сбившееся дыхание.  
\- А сейчас ты отсосешь мне, иначе я поимею тебя в голову другим способом. И, блядь, клянусь, он тебе понравится гораздо меньше.  
\- Это правильная причина, - тихо говорит Мукуро. И берет в рот.  
Губы у него мягкие и очень, очень горячие. Занзас думает, что они в любую минуту могут оказаться иллюзией. Исчезнуть. Или стать острыми как нож.  
Он хрипло втягивает воздух — и засаживает ему на полную. Мукуро издает тихий мурлыкающий звук — то ли смешок, то ли стон, и член опаляет медленно растекающимся огнем. Ладонь Занзаса обхватывает затылок Мукуро, не давая отодвинуться назад, но когда тот открывает глаза и поднимает на него взгляд — красный огонь, синий огонь — босс Варии медленно отстраняется.  
Мукуро облизывает губы:  
\- Ты знаешь басенку о том, что сперма дьявола холодна, как лед?  
Занзас усмехается.   
Штаны Мукуро рвутся по швам, когда он рывком стягивает их с узких бедер. Мукуро откидывается на кровать и хохочет:  
\- Будь я на месте твоего иллюзиониста, я бы выставил тебе за это приличный счет.  
\- А ты сейчас и так — мой иллюзионист, мусор, - глухо рычит Занзас и плотно обхватывает член Мукуро губами. Он не дьявол, это точно — сперма у него горячая, Занзас стирает ее с губ всего через пару минут. Смотрит в поблескивающие разными огнями глаза и думает, что и не человек тоже.  
Мукуро тяжело дышит, на секунду между узких губ мелькает язык.  
Змея.  
Не зря он любит вызывать эту иллюзию.  
Занзас помнит.  
Он разводит его ноги широко в стороны. Мукуро шепчет:  
\- Тебе никогда не говорили, какая же полезная добродетель — терпение? - и принимается растягивать себя сам, быстро облизав пальцы. Занзас сжимает ладони крепче и наклоняется вперед. Тонкие пальцы с влажным звуком выскальзывают из задницы, и их мгновенно заменяет член с потемневшей от прилившей крови головкой. Мукуро долго выдыхает, царапая ногтями простынь. Занзас делает пару медленных движений взад-вперед. И замирает.  
\- Еще...  
\- Терпение — охуенная вещь, тебя этому никто не научил?  
Мукуро смотрит на него восхищенно — и резко двигает бедрами, насаживаясь до упора. Шипит сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
\- Тебе же больно, уебок. Что ты творишь?  
Занзас слышит только тихий хриплый шепот. Ему приходится согнуть влажное от пота тело почти пополам и наклониться к самому лицу, чтобы расслышать:  
\- Хочу, чтобы больно... Чтобы хорошо...  
Занзас выходит — и снова загоняет до упора.  
\- Чтобы живой...  
Он усмехается криво и начинает двигаться, закинув ноги Мукуро себе на плечи. Оглаживает широкой ладонью вздрагивающее от каждого толчка тело. Чувствует, как перья в волосах щекочут разгоряченную кожу  
\- Всегда хотел спросить — а это тебе зачем? - Мукуро легко касается их.  
\- Чтобы всякие долбоебы тянули руки поближе. Так их удобнее пристрелить. Или откусить им их конечности.  
\- Какой кровожадный, - смеется Мукуро и тихо надсадно стонет, когда по шее проходятся мазком перья, а затем их сменяют острые зубы и горячий рот, всасывающий выступившие капли крови. - Хищщщнииик, - тихо шипит он, запрокинув шею.  
\- Что, так хочется побыть добычей? - Занзас не жалеет его, двигается быстро и резко, по вискам и груди струится пот.  
\- Хочется посмотреть, как ты охотишься... Чтобы не попасться снова.  
\- Я тебя из-под земли достану, если захочу.  
\- Если я этого захочу.  
Губы накрывает горячий улыбчивый рот, юркий раскаленный язык скользит внутрь, и когда нижнюю прикусывают острые зубы, Занзас кончает, вбивая послушное гибкое тело в кровать. Он слышит стон и тихий смешок, когда отрывается от этого сладкого рта и чувствует заполняющую тело тяжесть.  
Сладкого.  
Ядовитая змея. Тварь... Он тянет руку и перед тем, как смежить свинцовые веки, чувствует, как пальцев касаются губы. Он готов поспорить на что угодно — они улыбаются.  
Когда он просыпается следующим днем — похмельный и злой — в комнате, конечно же, уже никого нет.  
На подушке рядом лежит перо. Ха, странно, что не чешуя.  
«Извини, кажется, я выдрал вчера парочку твоих».  
Занзас мрачно нашаривает под кроватью бутылку и делает щедрый глоток. Переворачивает листок и усмехается.   
«Надеюсь, уж с ним-то ты сможешь взять след. Доброй охоты».


End file.
